no rest for the wicked
by httpmoony
Summary: "Les hommes mentent quand ils assurent qu'ils ont horreur du sang." - Ivan Alekseïevitch Bounine


**Chapitre 1**

«_ On peut aisément pardonner à l'enfant qui a peur de l'obscurité. La vraie tragédie de la vie, c'est lorsque les hommes ont peur de la lumière. _» - Platon

Léna Beurk s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Si on lui avait dit que la semaine de congés de la Toussaint pouvait être si rébarbative, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Assise sur une table, ses jambes se balançant à vitesse régulière dans le vide, elle observait d'un œil morne le jeu d'échec posé à côté d'elle. Elle arqua un sourcil lorsque son dernier fou se fit décapiter et soupira de lassitude.

-À toi, lança Regulus Black en s'affalant nonchalamment sur sa chaise, un petit sourire supérieur étirant légèrement les coins de sa bouche.

-Je vais perdre de toutes façons, ronchonna la jeune fille en avisant le petit monticule de pièces blanches qui se dressait déjà à côté du plateau de jeu.

Plissant les yeux, elle observa attentivement son jeu dans l'espoir vain de battre Regulus. Sa reine était en très mauvaise position, Regulus pouvait la lui prendre à tout moment. De même que ses fous, la totalité de ses pions avait été massacrée et seul une de ses tours et ses cavaliers étaient toujours debout. Elle tentait de garder son roi vers le centre du plateau – le rendant plus difficile à atteindre que s'il avait été acculé dans un coin – tout en essayant de massacrer les pièces noires de son adversaire qui, lui, n'avait pas subi d'énormes dommages en dehors de quelques pions et de ses cavaliers.

-Ne soit pas si défaitiste !, lui lança Elizabeth, sa sœur aînée, depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune. Si tu es si pessimiste face à un jeu, tu ne tiendras jamais dans le monde extérieur.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Depuis que l'après-midi avait commencé, sa sœur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à vider des citrouilles avant de leur octroyer des visages effrayants. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de son œuvre. Elle aurait presque eu l'air enfantine si Léna ne savait pas parfaitement que sa sœur avait un idée morbide derrière la tête.

-Sauf que ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas le monde extérieur, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son œuvre.

-Un cadeau pour les Gryffondor.

Léna tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui venait de lui répondre. Grand, musclé, des bouclettes brunes lui tombant devant les yeux, Rabastan Lestrange était charmant, c'était indéniable. Mais il était aussi l'archétype du _bad-boy_ dont les filles tombaient inlassablement amoureuses. Ces mêmes filles avec qui il jouait au chat et à la souris avant de leur briser le cœur. C'en était presque pitoyable. Et Léna le détestait et l'admirait pour ça. Parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord à la simple idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Plus du plaisir, en fait. Pas que la jeune n'aime pas cela, mais elle préférait de loin blesser physiquement ceux à qui elle faisait du mal.

Assis confortablement sur un sofa, la Gazette devant les yeux, le Serpentard ne semblait pas remarquer les yeux orageux de la jeune fille posés sur lui.

-Cavalier en E5, finit-elle par indiquer à sa pièce qui s'élança vers la case désignée.

Remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, elle observa distraitement la petite figurine pousser les pions adverses qui étaient sur son chemin pour ensuite se planter sur la case noire indiquée. L'instant d'après, elle voyait sa reine voler à travers le plateau pour aller s'écraser sur ses autres pièces déjà sorties du jeu.

Léna grimaça. Elle n'était pas mauvaise joueuse, mais elle perdait pour la troisième fois consécutive et commençait à perdre patience. Plus tôt, elle avait été laminée en quelques minutes à peine par Antonin Dolohov qui s'était initialement proposé de l'aider à parfaire à sa technique. Vexée comme un pou qu'il en ai profité pour se moquer d'elle, elle l'avait envoyé paître avant d'engager une longue et interminable partie contre sa meilleure amie, Hannah, qui l'avait finalement vaincu à son tour.

-Tu joues aussi mal que ta sœur, commenta Felix Avery d'une voix moqueuse.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son camarade de classe qui l'avait observé perdre à chaque fois. Le jeune homme au visage aussi pâle que la mort était assis à côté d'eux, un livre sur les_ Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ posé devant lui et dont la lecture semblait grandement l'intéresser.

-C'est elle qui m'a appris, grinça-t-elle. T'as fini ton devoir de sortilège ?

Sa question sembla refroidir le jeune homme et Léna, satisfaite, reporta son attention sur la partie d'échec. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne jouerait pas jusqu'au bout. C'était le mot d'ordre que ses parents lui avaient enseigné depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre : _toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé_. Que ce soit dans la réalisation d'un gâteau, dans un jeu ou un combat, Léna avait toujours terminé tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris, peu importe à quel point cela lui était frustrant de voir venir une fin qu'elle avait vu arriver depuis le début. Elle commençait ; elle terminait. Et cela allait pour tout.

-Roi en H3, commanda-t-elle, avant de faire les gros yeux à la pièce qui se tournait vers elle avec hésitation.

Regulus termina la partie en commandant à sa reine de décapiter le roi blanc qui partit rejoindre sa reine.

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissé gagner ?, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Je vais me promener, lui répondit Léna en sautant de son perchoir.

-Je viens avec toi !, s'écria brusquement sa sœur en laissant tomber mollement une ignoble citrouille sur le sol.

Léna attendit sa sœur à l'entrée de leur salle commune avec impatience. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en tête à tête avec elle ! Même si elles n'étaient jamais loin l'une de l'autre et qu'elles se comprenaient toujours d'un regard, peu importe le sujet, leurs discussions seul à seul se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et cela manquait terriblement à Léna.

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle lui passa devant et lui emboîta le pas dans les couloirs sombres des sous-sols de Poudlard. La jeune fille les avait toujours préféré aux corridors pleins de lumières des étages supérieurs et où elle se sentait toujours épiée par quelque chose, aveuglée par la lumière… Tandis qu'ici, sous le château, loin des regards indiscrets, elle se sentait libre de se mouvoir, d'aller et venir où elle voulait, de se dissimuler dans un coin d'ombre pour passer inaperçu. Elle aimait l'obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ces citrouilles, alors ?

L'aînée lui sourit malicieusement avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Elles doivent attaquer les Gryffondor demain soir.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Sa sœur trouvait toujours le moyen de pourrir la vie des autres maisons – et en particuliers des Gryffondor – et redoublait d'efforts à chaque nouvelle idée. Si quelqu'un avait un mauvais tour à jouer, c'était vers Elizabeth Beurk qu'il fallait se tourner pour être sûr que cela fonctionne.

-T'es sûr d'en avoir assez ?, s'enquit Léna, légèrement dubitative quant à l'entreprise de sa sœur.

-Ouais, j'ai négocié avec le gros balourd du parc, ricana l'autre en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur à l'entente du surnom donné au semi-géant. Mais je vais faire en sorte que chaque citrouille ait une victime attitrée ahahah Potter et sa clique d'abrutis vont tellement morfler…

-Essaies de leur rajouter des dents, réfléchit Léna à voix haute. Ça pourrait être marrant…

Avec surprise, elle vit sa sœur lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

-Non, lui répondit-elle fermement à voix basse. On ne peut plus se permettre de se faire remarquer. Dumbledore nous soupçonne suffisamment depuis _l'accident_ avec Macdonald l'année dernière.

-Parce que Felix et Will ont merdé !, répliqua la cadette sur le même ton. Si Rosier m'avait laissé…

-Ton langage !, siffla l'autre, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant autour de sa tête, signe qu'elle était en colère. Et ne mêles surtout pas Evan à ça, Avery et Mulciber n'avaient qu'à mieux réfléchir. Qu'ils s'estiment heureux d'être encore à Poudlard, parce qu'_Il _ne leur aurait pas pardonnés si facilement s'ils avaient déjà rejoint _ses_ rangs !

-Oui, bien sûr, ricana Léna, la voix étranglée par la rage. Ton cher et tendre fiancé n'est jamais responsable de rien de toute façon !

Léna bouillait intérieurement. Elle qui était si heureuse de partager du temps avec sa sœur ! Et voilà que leur sujet de discorde principal était remis sur le tapis ! Evan Rosier, le fiancé d'Elizabeth. Léna ne l'appréciait pas. Déjà parce qu'il avait une tendance malsaine à prendre tout pour acquis, et ensuite parce qu'il ne la faisait presque jamais participer à leurs petites escapades nocturnes qui consistaient à effrayer les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et puis, il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son regard sombre, quelque chose que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à saisir. Une rage si profonde et pourtant si silencieuse… Léna le détestait autant qu'il l'effrayait.

-Léna, s'il-te-plait, arrête de t'en prendre à lui à la moindre occasion, il n'y est pour rien. Si tu pouvais faire l'effort de-

-De l'apprécier ?, coupa la plus jeune, le visage crispée.

-Non, sourit Elizabeth. Mais enterre la hache de guerre, au moins. Arrête de le détester uniquement parce qu'il existe. Dans un peu plus d'un an, nous serons mariés, il faudra bien t'accommoder de sa présence dans notre famille.

-D'ici un an, il aura foutu le camp de Poudlard, répliqua Léna en haussant les épaule. Je n'aurai plus à voir sa tête au quotidien mais seulement pendant les repas de famille, alors je devrais être en mesure de le supporter.

-Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le détestes de cette façon, dis-moi !

_Tout_, songea Léna avec amertume. Ou plutôt rien, du moins directement. Mais Léna voyait d'un très mauvais œil les fiançailles de sa sœur et de celui qui s'était auto-proclamé sans le vouloir « chef des Serpentard ». Lizzie était un esprit libre, elle était indépendante – ou du moins, autant qu'une enfant de Sang-Pur pouvait l'être –, elle ne se laissait pas faire, savait monter le ton quand il le fallait pour montrer son désaccord… Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, c'était comme si sa sœur avait disparu, remplacée par une pâle copie. Lizzie se pliait désormais au bon vouloir de Rosier, acceptait tout ce qu'il disait sans brancher… Tel un petit soldat fidèle. Léna savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, que si les choses devaient se passer de cette manière, alors elles se passeraient ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr Rosier pour lui avoir pris sa sœur.

-Rien, tu as raison, répondit alors docilement la cadette Beurk. Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets.

Un silence lourd s'installa, uniquement rompu par le claquement de leurs chaussures sur les dalles glacées qui recouvraient le sol des sous-sols. Les deux sœurs continuèrent leur chemin dans la pénombre, sans but.

-Je peux te demander un service ?, demanda brusquement Léna, rompant le silence, avant de continuer devant l'absence de réponse de son aînée : est-ce que tu pourrais… est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Rosier et toute sa clique de me laisser participer à un peu plus de sortie ?

Elle fit un petit sourire à sa sœur avant de voir cette dernière se crisper, sur la défensive.

-Parce que je tiens à faire remarquer que Felix et Will avaient déjà foiré la potion Bombœil destinée à Evans, continua Léna, ignorant ostensiblement le regard d'alerte que lui lançait sa sœur. Et que Rosier les a quand même envoyés deux jours après pour tester des nouveaux sorts sur Macdonald. C'est pas vraiment juste, hein.

-La vie est injuste, répliqua durement Lizzie. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qui fit peur à Léna, il faut…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et la plus jeune des deux Serpentard lança un regard interrogateur à sa sœur, surprise. Qu'avait-elle donc à lui avouer pour être si hésitante ?

-Ne le prends pas mal surtout, ce n'est pas contre toi mais… il faudrait que tu ralentisses sur les sorties. Que tu les arrêtes, en fait.

Léna ouvrit grand les yeux, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Ralentir sur les sorties ? Merlin ! Elle n'en faisait déjà presque jamais à cause de Rosier et sa clique ! Ces imbéciles la mettaient toujours sur le côté telle une moins que rien. Dire que Rogue y participait plus souvent qu'elle…

-Si c'est encore une idée de ton petit Rosier, menaça la plus jeune d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, oubliant les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées à peine quelques minutes plutôt, je te jure qu-

-Que quoi ?, releva Lizzie, un sourcil arqué. Écoute, Léna, ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé ou je-ne-sais-qui, c'est…

Elle soupira, mais de lassitude. Léna, elle, fixait un point droit devant elle alors qu'elles vagabondaient dans les cachots. Elle ne voulait plus parler. Et pour quoi dire, de toute manière ? Elle se sentait trahie, usée. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais lors de leurs petites escapades au milieu de la nuit, elle s'imaginait toujours le visage terrifié de tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe au petit matin en découvrant les jolies surprises que les autres et elle-même leur laissaient. À cause de Rosier, elle était sans cesse frustrée, il n'acceptait presque jamais qu'elle fasse partie des expéditions, n'écoutait pas vraiment son avis lors de leurs réunions, et que dire de leurs entraînements ? Elle ne recevait que des critiques, jamais de compliments ou de conseils. Si elle apprenait que, pour une raison ou une autre, il lui interdisait définitivement leurs sorties nocturnes…

-Enfin, Léna !, s'exclama brusquement sa sœur, et sa voix résonna contre les murs froids des cachots. Dans deux ans, tu seras mariée ! Tu ne peux plus _divaguer_ comme ça, il faut que tu t'assagisses…

-Que je m'assagisse ?, répéta Léna d'une voix blanche.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le visage de sa sœur s'adoucir et compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se promener avec elle pour qu'elles puissent passer du temps entre sœurs. Lizzie avait voulu venir parce qu'elle voulait lui parler, en privé.

-Tu ne feras jamais partie de _ses_ rangs, Lénie, alors… tout ça, les réunions, les sorties, les entraînements, ça ne te sert plus à rien…

-Qui a décidé de ça ?, demanda Léna d'une voix sourde. Qui a décidé que je ne ferai pas partie de _ses_ rangs ?

La jeune fille contenait ses tremblements de colère avec grande peine. Elle aurait voulu hurlé que c'était injuste, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la priver de cet honneur… Elle ne fit rien, attendit que sa sœur réponde.

-Rabastan, répliqua simplement son aînée. Et ce n'est pas une honte, ajouta-t-elle, regarde Narcissa : elle aide quand même, sans en faire partie.

_Mais Narcissa est faible_, voulu répondre Léna. Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle aurait dû se douter que l'idée venait de Lestrange. Cet imbécile à qui elle était fiancée ne faisait rien sans être sûr que cela énerverait un maximum la jeune fille. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne s'afficheraient pas à Poudlard, et Léna avait été on-ne-peut-plus d'accord avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de ne s'afficher avec personne d'autre, tandis que lui-même se faisait un plaisir à draguer quiconque croisait son chemin. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'elle ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à faire la potiche lors de mondanité ?

Léna aurait voulu crier son désaccord, sa colère. Elle aurait voulu frapper Lestrange, Rosier, ou quiconque voulait l'empêcher de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle hocha la tête et continua son chemin dans les couloirs sombres aux côtés de sa sœur, en silence. Elle était en colère. Évidement qu'elle l'était. Mais qu'aurait pu faire ? Protester ne lui aurait rien apporté, sauf des ennuis et les ennuis, en particuliers _ceux_-_là_, Léna voulait les éviter le plus possible.

Les murs nus des cachots laissèrent peu à peu place à des cloisons couvertes d'étagères remplies de bocaux de toutes sortes. La plupart contenait un liquide jaunâtre dans lequel flottaient ce qui semblaient être des organes, d'autres étaient saturés d'ingrédients en tout genre.

Léna suivit sa sœur qui semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se saisi d'un bocal rempli d'un étrange liquide dans lequel flottait une multitude d'énormes yeux et qui semblait prendre la poussière depuis un long moment déjà.

-Ça, ce sera parfait pour mes citrouilles !


End file.
